Taste
by charlibubble
Summary: Gil and Sara discover erotic food play... GSR, a Picnic and a sunset... oh and food! rated M


**A/N: Ok this is what happens when I simultaneously have people pressuring me to write super Graphic Cat Fetish smut, Read Super Depressing Angsty stories and Update my WIP's I am just not in the rigth frame of mind for... ((I SWEAR on all that is good and Holy I have been TRYING to update 'Trapped' but it is escaping me, my muse has deserted me and left me with 'DearSweetPapercut and otie1983 whispering in my ear!))) ... anyway I do like this, I hope you do too. Mature audiences only please. Gil and Sara share a picnic ;-) **

**Charli x**

* * *

><p>Her hair fluttered around her face in the dimming light as she stretched out on the blanket, slipped off her shoes and wriggled her toes. The sun was starting to dip slowly over the horizon bathing everything in that ambient glow one always associated with romance.<p>

He watched her as she popped another grape in her mouth from their ridiculously large picnic. She looked so beautiful in this state, so relaxed and so natural he wished he could capture the moment forever somehow. It wasn't just the image of her watching the waves lap the shore either, it was the general feeling of contentment. A deep seated feeling of total fulfillment that some people spent their whole lives looking for and never finding.

"I'm stuffed, if I look at another sandwich I think I'll explode"

She met his eye with a soft smile, the sunset made the chocolate hue of her irises almost sparkle with flecks of gold. She reached into the bag again and tossed a grape in his direction with another smile, this time teasing and suggestive.

"What are you thinking about dreamer? Have I lost you to the sunset already?"

"I wasn't watching the sunset" he muttered barely louder than a whisper as he dipped his head and covered her lips with his. He could still taste the juice from the grapes and the rich tang of the champagne.

The breeze disturbed the flowers nestling beside their picnic spot, the leaves of the huge tree rustled restlessly as his hand gently stroked her arm. He could feel the Goosebumps on her skin as he danced his fingertips from her shoulder to her wrist and carefully laced his fingers between hers.

"Are you cold?" he uttered into her ear as his tongue and his teeth teased the flesh there. She took a sharp intake of breath and shifted slightly in her position, hooking her arm around his neck to pull him closer to her.

"Not anymore" she growled into his ear enticing an electrifying shiver to snake down his spine. Her voice always tied him in knots and she knew full well what effect she had on him. She snaked her free hand down the length of his chest and expertly slipped her hand inside his pants but Grissom had other ideas. He met her eye as he removed her hand and carefully kissed each finger as he curled them into her palm.

He positioned his body directly over hers as he reached into the bag of fruit behind her and plucked out a plump strawberry. Meeting her eye he slowly drew his tongue over its tip before brushing it against her lips, watching as her tongue darted out to meet it, lapping up the moisture and holding his gaze the entire time. It was incredibly sensual, he could feel his body reacting as she parted her lips and drew the strawberry into her mouth slightly, she sunk her teeth into its flesh and he almost quivered as he drew it away and coated her lips with his again.

His fingers slowly pressed each tiny button on her shirt before he set to work unfastening them, despite her attempts to remain composed and in control her breath trembled as he exposed her milky skin to the rapidly descending dusk. He could feel her heartbeat under his lips as he worshipped her body, her skin tasted salty yet sweet all at the same time.

He drew the strawberry across her skin painstakingly slowly; from the hollow in the center of her neck he traced a line all the way down to the edge of her pants following the trail of juice with his tongue. She involuntarily arched her spine and rocked her hips against his touch and a smile of satisfaction graced his features as he returned to her lips. He popped the rest of the strawberry into his mouth and stroked her soft cheek with his finger.

"I wanted that strawberry you know" she teased him, her eyes dancing over his with amusement.

"I'm so sorry" he smiled as he reached into the bag again "Grape?"

He held it between his teeth and she raised her head to pluck it out with her own teeth grazing his lips with hers ever so slightly. He reached for the small bottle of honey and drizzled some lazily over the valley between her breasts and around her navel. It was cold, he could tell by the way she gasped as it touched her skin but she didn't find it unpleasant she met his eye with that sultry, lustful expression that she knew made his toes curl as he coated his fingers in the honey and brought them to her mouth.

She didn't hesitate to draw her tongue around them and tease them inside. He felt her teeth gently grazing his skin, her tongue rhythmically stroking his fingertips as she sucked every trace of strawberry, honey or any other foodstuff from them. It was electrifying.

"What else you got in there Dr Grissom? I like this game"

Grissom glanced around their picnic searching for inspiration; he smiled as he picked up two more fun foodstuffs and showed them to her.

"Whipped cream or a banana sundae?"

She pulled the banana from his hands and looked it over like a seasoned examiner.

"Let's go for the whipped cream, we'll save the banana for later"

The soft lace of her bra was easily discarded as he lapped up the leftover honey clinging to her skin; he hummed his approval as he moved lower and lower, following the line on the honey all the way to her belly button. He pulled her pants clear of her legs with ease and took great pleasure in painting her body with whipped cream, finishing off the can by squirting some into her waiting mouth.

He didn't waste any time devouring the cream from her body, he found a lot more enjoyment in massaging it into her skin and watching as it coated her like latex. His hand dipped lower with every circular motion until he was hesitating at the edge of her panties. He slipped his fingers inside the fabric and marveled at how much control he could have over her as she writhed under his touch.

He knew her body almost as well as he knew his own, knew exactly how much pressure to apply and where to apply it, knew exactly when she was getting close enough to the edge so he could pull her right back to reality again. Until her eyes were clouded over and pleading with him to stop. Only he didn't stop. He had no intention of stopping until he saw her lose control. She was close now, he could tell by the quivering of her legs and the way she threw her head back and pressed her eyes closed in a desperate bit to hold off. At the very tip of her release he leaned forward and caressed the sensitive skin under her ear with his lips and whispered at her to let go.

He took great satisfaction in watching her melt before him. Her throaty moan disintegrated into his chest but he felt the sound vibrate off his skin and penetrate into his body like a thousand volts of electricity.

She suddenly pushed him off and pinned him down to the blanket between her legs. Her hands passionately tearing at his shirt, in contrast to his measured teasing she was positively ravenous. He was all too aware they were in a public place, although secluded and void of all life it was still a public place and he had no desire to add public indecency to his resume. His hands grabbed her arms and stopped her frenzied attack, not that he achieved much since his shirt was already gaping open and the thick coating of whipped cream all over her torso was slowly dripping onto his exposed skin.

"Not here" he grumbled towards her while darting his eyes around in search of prying eyes and hidden cameras. She silenced his fears by placing a hand on either side of his face and meeting his eyes.

"Live a little…"Her lips graced his gently like a whisper, she pressed her forehead against his and sighed onto his lips while she fished in the bag for something "it's my turn"

He held his breath waiting for her lips to meet his again but she hovered above him, her chest rising and falling with her breath, her hair all around him like a cocoon. One of her hands stroked the length of his chest and carried on into his pants and his boxers before he even had a chance to respond. The shock made him gasp when her freezing cold hands closed in around him. She had been playing with the ice, coating her hands with frost to drive him crazy. It gave him a surreal burning sensation that probably should have hurt but instead it made every muscle is his body tense.

He gave in, all of a sudden he didn't care who saw. He didn't care how many prying eyes were watching from the shadows or how exposed they were to the elements. He just wanted to run his hands over her body and feel her against him.

She must have noticed the shift in his inhibitions; her teasing half smile crossed her face as she tore her head away from his and grasped the bottle of champagne in her hand. He couldn't have predicted her urge to pour the liquid over her body any more so than he could have predicted their picnic would have descended into some sort of erotic food fight. Now her skin glistened in the diminishing light, the shadows casting over her defining her curves and he had to taste it. He had to feel her skin under his lips and taste her curves with his tongue.

He moved to a seated position and wrapped his arms around her back; she adjusted herself onto him and rocked her hips in tiny circular motions. It was just enough movement to tease reactions deep within the pit of his stomach but not enough that he was unable to control himself so he hungrily devoured the champagne and whipped cream from her skin.

The air around them seemed to still, their surroundings disappeared into the shadows as the sun finally surrendered to the horizon and they surrendered to each other. Their bodies were a mess of sweat and sex and whipped cream and as they crumbled into each-other's arms, the only sounds accompanying the lapping waves was their gasping breaths.

Sara pulled away from him with a grimace. Cream and champagne seemed like a good idea at the time but it was now cloaking her in a gooey mess and making her hair cling to the side of her face. They couldn't feasibly go back to the camp looking like this; everyone would know exactly what they had been up to out here. She stood up and dropped her lace panties which had been kept on in their haste. Grissom just stared at her bewildered as she dipped her toes in the water and threw him a naughty look over her shoulder.

"Time for a post conjugal swim Husband of mine, unless you want to camp to think of you as a dessert?"

She slowly drew her eyes up and down his body as she dipped further into the water. The moonlight glistened over the still surface as he propped himself up on his elbows and watched her descent.

"You know there are over 200 species of venomous fish in the waters around Costa Rica?"

She responded by kicking some water in his direction.

"Dessert boy, stop over analyzing and come play with your wife!"

He sat up and eyed his sticky torso with disdain. She was right; he did resemble some kind of cream based pudding. He heaved himself to a standing position and strode to the edge of the water and allowed himself a few moments to drink in the sight of her bathing in the moonlight. Yet another moment he tried to lodge into his brain before he felt the need to educate her on the dangers of skinny dipping in Costa Rica.

"Lion Fish, Scorpion Fish, Stone Fish, Catfish…. Not to mention Stingrays, water snakes"

She reached out and took both his hands in hers, meeting his eye with that amused expression she always used when she was about to cut him down to size. He took a few precarious steps into the cool water.

"They might not even think its dessert Gil, it does look remarkably like something else" with that she drew one finger across the gunk on his chest and plopped it into her mouth before plunging back into the water.

"Well if you get bitten by something don't come crying to me!"

He was waist deep by now, wading after her with every intention of playing the hero and pulling her out of these fish infested waters to safety.

"What if you get bitten Grissom, who will you go crying to?"

She swung her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist with a smile. The water made her weigh next to nothing, the cold fluid sending tingles over his skin as the proximity of their bodies created mini vacuum's between them.

"My beautiful wife of course, she'll always kiss it better"


End file.
